


I Can't Lose You (Part 1)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: I Can't Lose You [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: I was wondering if you could do one where the reader is Daryl's girlfriend and we get into a fight so she goes off and then something happens either with me and Negan or a walker blah blah, but Daryl does his thing and tries to save her?Summary: Season 6 Era. The reader wants to prove herself to the group and go with the group on a scouting mission to stake out Negan’s compound. Daryl is furious. He doesn’t want her anywhere near Negan or his men. But, the reader sneaks away with the group anyway. The reader is caught by Negan’s men and captured when Daryl shows up and saves you. Ends in an argument about you running off, Daryl telling you he can’t lose you, and smutty makeup lovemaking. TW: Violence and Attempted Rape of Reader.





	I Can't Lose You (Part 1)

You couldn’t believe you were having this fight, again. 

“Seriously, Daryl? You aren’t my keeper! I can fucking go if I want to!” You shouted from across the bedroom as you made the bed, the early sun rising through your windowsill as you both awoke for the day. 

“I said ya ain’t goin’! End of discussion!” Daryl shouted back, shouting his muscular arm out at you for emphasis. 

“This is ridiculous I am a grown ass woman! I should be able to go wherever I want!” You folded your arms and grit your teeth.

Daryl’s angry eyes met your own fuming eyes and he huffed, walking over to you and putting his hands on your shoulders in a loving motion.

You bucked out of his touch and walked a few feet back, still angry as hell.

Daryl dropped his hands and his eyes, his anger subsiding when he saw you were just frustrated. 

“I’ve been training with you for over a year now. I know how to take care of myself…” You trailed off, your anger levels dropping as you felt him walk into you and pull your body into a hug.

You breathed in deeply the smell of him before resting the side of your face on his chest and smiling to the sound of his heart beat, leaning into him further.

Daryl’s hands rubbed up and down your back and he kissed the top of your head when he felt you give into him.

“I know…” He drudged his chin back and forth on top of your head, “…You’re a great fighter, Y/N. You know I trust you with any of those un-dead assholes out there…”

He stopped, leaned back and took you by your shoulders again, his eyes pleading for yours, “…But we don’t know anything ‘bout these sons-of-bitches. All we know is they are capable of a hell of a lot of harm to people and I’ll be damned if I let you go anywhere near them…”

Daryl’s eyes hardened as he trailed off and looked off into the distance, thinking for a minute about all the possible ways things could go wrong and how many bad things could happen to you. 

He shook his head harshly, returning his resolved eyes to yours as he bit on his lip, “No. I ain’t gonna just let you walk into a trap with who knows what kind of men… I can’t lose you, Y/N.”

His eyes softened as did his voice when he said this. 

You smile softly and saying nothing, simply move your right hand up to his cheek and caress it lovingly. 

He leans into your hand and moves his head up and down, closing his eyes at your gentle touch; he hated fighting with you. 

“Besides. I ain’t goin’ either. Rick says he wants me doing inventory in the infirmary today, in case things go south and we have to protect ourselves.” Daryl stood up straight, his eyes narrowing, remembering his task.

You sigh and smile, giving in. You nod, “Alright, alright. I know Carol wanted help in the garden, I guess I will offer my services.”

His hands come up to the sides of your face and cup it as his lips give way to a small smile. 

He nudged his nose up and leaned down, giving you a long, slow kiss on your lips. 

You sighed into his kiss and his tongue came out and danced around your lower lip.

You arched your body up into his, moving your hands to his back and opening your mouth to him.

He grunted and licked your bottom lip one more time before sucking on it and plunging his tongue into your mouth. 

You moaned in happiness as you felt his hot, sweet tongue enter your mouth and capture yours. You ran your hands up and down his broad back as you raced your tongue around his. You two picked up your pace and before you knew it Daryl was walking you both back until your back hit the wall with a loud thud. 

He propped his elbows on your shoulders and used his hands in your hair to push and pull your mouth around his as his forearms dug into the wall behind you. His knee came up in between your legs, easily, as it had done so many times before, and he pushed his entire body’s weight onto yours. 

You moaned in delight when you felt all of your sweet man on top of you. Your hands instinctually run down his back, to his chest, where you run them up and push at the top of it, laying on his shoulders. You groan into his mouth and he swirls around your tongue deeper with every second. You tug as his vest and grunt again.

Daryl pulls out of your mouth suddenly, panting as he pushed his forearms off the wall and wiggled his arms out of his vest. He slammed it on the ground over by the bed along the opposite wall.

He turned his glare back to you as his heavy, exposed chest glistened with sweat and heaved in and out with arousal. 

You smile at him and bite your lip, pressing your knees together and rubbing your thighs together, getting so fucking hot for him. 

He glared you down and he slowly strutted back toward you. 

“I don’t know, baby… You’re gonna be late if we don’t-” 

He walked back into you and slammed his tongue into your mouth and bit it before you could say any more.

He glared your body down and his eyes came back to yours. 

“Darlin’ you ain’t goin’ nowhere till I hear you scream my name.” He growled in a low voice. 

He took your right hand and placed it over his cock, which was so fucking hard for you already.

“Mmmm.” You moaned, closing your eyes in happiness, as you stroked him slowly, thinking about all the times it had done you so right. 

Daryl leaned back and watched you stroke his clothed cock, his jaw tight and his teeth grinding as he tried not to lose control. 

You opened your eyes and smiled more seductively when you saw his reaction. 

You cock your head to the side and rub him harder, “Why Daryl Dixon, aren’t you quite the eager one this morning.” You purred as your hand teased him mercilessly.

He began to pant and groan here and there and glared down into your playful eyes, his as hard as stone.

You licked your lips and your hands came up to the button of his jeans, which you quickly popped up. You run your hands up and down his cock and his leg one more time, slowly teasing him before unzipping his zipper.

You stared into his eyes and smiled as you reached in and grabbed his throbbing cock. You pull it out carefully and Daryl’s hands go to his hips and he swiftly pushes his jeans to the floor with a thud. 

You hold his cock in your hands between your two bodies, his now naked in all its glory. You licked your lips and you stared it down, wishing it were already inside you.

You rubbed your thighs together again as you started stroking it. 

“God damn it, Y/N!” Daryl growled and whined, grabbing your hand off him and slamming you back into the wall by your shoulders.

You giggled at his rough touch. You always loved for him to show you who was boss, at least in the bedroom. You smile innocently at him, pressing your palms into the wall behind you, and arching your body forward towards him.

He kicks out of his jeans and strides quickly over to you. His hands caress your hips for a moment before running over to unbutton and unzip your own jeans. You wiggle your hips as he pulls them and your panties off as quick as possible. 

His hands run down your thighs as he drops to his knees, helping you kick out of your jeans. His hands run and rub up and down your thighs harshly as he makes his way back up your body. He softly tongues your clit before running sloppy kisses up your stomach. 

His hands come up under your shirt and he swiftly pulls it up and off of you as you raise your arms to help him. His hands roam quickly to your back and his fingers go straight to your bra clasp. He stares deeply into your eyes as he popped open the clasp and ran his hands up your shoulders.

You lower your arms and he runs his hands under each strap, swiftly unwrapping you for himself. Before you knew it, his hands were roughly roaming your breasts as he pushed himself back onto you and into the wall.

“Oh, Daryl!” You cried out in surprised joy as his hands began to roam every inch of you he could find. 

He smirked and lowered his lips to your neck, “Oh shit, Y/N… You feel so damn good…” He groaned into the side of your neck as his hands come back up your stomach back to your breasts. His mouth descended on your skin and he began to leave short, pressurize kisses all over it, sucking your skin in between his teeth as he left a trail of love behind. 

“Oh, baby… That feels so good…” You groan as your hands come up and wrap around the back of his head, pulling him into you by massaging his hair. 

Your legs parted on their own accord as he pressed his naked body against yours, bumping and grinding into you like only he would. You were so fucking ready for him, your body on fire in a million different ways.

Daryl bite your neck and growled into your skin like a wild animal when he felt your legs part of him.

His right hand wandered down your stomach and to your mound, he slowly pushed his palm down it, slightly teasing your clit before moving down into your slick folds. 

His fingers traced them and his hips hit into yours a few tips.

“Fuck, Y/N… You are so fucking ready for me, huh?” He stared back into your eyes all traces of non-animalistic Daryl were gone, his soul growled at yours wanting to devour it like only he could.

Your eyes turned dark and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and nodded, “That’s what you do to me…” You said and groaned when you felt him push two of his fingers inside you, holding them inside as you cried out to him.

Daryl smirked at your reaction and repeated himself, this time shoving a third finger in. 

“Oh yeah, baby!! Come on!” You complained, your hips starting to rock onto his fingers.

His fingers teased you a few more rounds until his cock couldn’t take it anymore. Watching you groan and grit your teeth was enough for him to explode right there. 

Daryl withdrew his fingers and his hands went to your hips, his fingers worshiped your hip bones a minute before running behind you and grabbing your ass. He swiftly pulls you tightly into him using your ass as leverage and slams you both into the wall. 

His lips come back to your ear as his hands massage you roughly, “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby…” He growled into your ear, licking up and down your neck another round before moving back and smacking your ass a few times.

You smiled and allowed him to walk you over to the nightstand by the bed, against the adjacent wall. 

Daryl’s hand slammed on the empty table and he looked at you.

You jumped up easily, your ass hitting the back of the shallow table and your back hitting the cold wall, shivers explode throughout your body.

Daryl notices the goosebumps on your skin, making your nipples harder, and you see him grab his cock in response. 

You ran your hands up to massage your breasts, looking at him smirking to yourself. You didn’t get very far. He looked into your eyes when you did this, his eyes turned angry. He strode right into you and slammed his cock inside your awaiting open legs. 

You smiled, opened your legs wider, and grabbed onto his back. 

“Oh yes, Daryl!!” You cried out in pure bliss as he entered you so fast, without warning.

He growled into your neck and slammed his huge cock into your hilt.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and groaning, biting his shoulder a little as you pull yourself into him. 

There isn’t much room for between the wall and his body invading you on the tiny nightstand. But you fucking loved the pressure it created as he began to hit his cock all the way into you, slamming your ass and hips back into the wall. 

You sloppily kissed his neck and held onto his shoulders and back for dear life as he started slamming his cock inside you.

His hips began to speed up as his breathing in your ear got heavier, you heard him whimper your name and a lot of profanity as he focused on his high. 

Just the sound of him getting off inside you, because of you, made you wetter and ready for him than anything. He would never know how truly easy it was for you to become a fucking mess because of him. 

You let out a cry of pleasure, “Oh! Yeah!!” as he starts hitting into your hilt shorter and deeper than before.

You ride your hips up and down quickly, trying to match his hyper-accelerated pace. You always loved morning sex with him, it always had an extra dose of him cutting loose faster and deeper than usual, for you both. 

His hands come down to the sides of the small table and he leans his body deeper into you and it, holding it in place as he starts to slowly push his cock in and out of you, rubbing you into the wall. He leaned his head back and you did the same, your head and body hitting the back wall in front of him.

“Ohhhh Shittt!! Baby!” You screamed in shocked pleasure as he ground you so hard and so good into the wall with his cock. He pinned you there and grunted as you started to try and bounce up and down it, your eyes closed in pure bliss.

“Oh fuck, Y/N…” He growled as he slowly pulled halfway out and then held you into the wall again, sweat forming on his brow as he shook with anticipation. 

“Oh yeah!! Don’t stop, baby!!” You cried out loudly, bouncing your body up and down the best you could with him pinning you there.

He groaned deeply and his hands came back down to your ass, he grabbed you into him and began hitting into you short and fast. You heard the table groaning and squeaking below you and your back bumping the wall with each thrust. You felt his hot breath in your ear, panting in and out as he concentrated on loving you so fucking good. You heard your own breath matching his as you began to pant, bouncing up and down on his cock, smiling at the pure heaven you felt.

He began to hit you into the wall harder and longer, grunting and leaving sloppy kisses on your neck. 

“Oh.. fuck… Oh… Y/N… Fuck… “ He groans softly to himself in your ear as his hands pushed and pulled on your ass and he slammed in and out of you.

He was making you feel so good you were a whimpering mess with every hit he gave you into the wall, you gripped his shoulders and started to bounce on him faster. You felt his cock hitting your clit into the wall just right and you moaned loudly, bouncing onto him quicker than before.

His hips matched yours and you both slammed in and out of each other, grinding you into the wall until you clawed slightly at his back and cried out his name in desperation, “Daryl!!” 

Daryl growled and his lips attacked your neck as he let his cock loose inside you slamming as hard and fast as he could into you.

You grunted and moaned happily as you felt your mind leave your body, which was getting more and more pleased with each thrust he gave you. He hit into your pussy and your clit just right, slamming into you as hard as he could, making you a moaning mess as the world turned all kinds of colors. 

You gripped his shoulder tighter as you felt your high coming and you bounced as fast onto his cock as you could until you bounce a couple more times and came so fucking hard onto his cock.

“Ohhhh!!! Daryl!!! Fuck Yeah!!!” You cried out loudly and then whimpered as Daryl continued to fuck you just as hard through your climax.

He hit in and out of you slapping his hands onto your ass a few more times as he hit into you short and as deep as he could. 

“Oh fuck Y/N… Yeah… You fucking cum for me girl… That’s right.”

He hit into you even deeper after you came and his teeth bite your neck and licked it as a thank you. He brought his hands up behind your back, wrapped them around you, pressing his stubble cheek into the side of your face as slammed himself inside you as deep as you would allow.

“Oh goooodddd…” You groaned, wrapping your legs tighter around him as he began to cut loose again. 

Daryl grunted and groaned as his cock had his way with you. He thought about your face all the times his cock had been inside you and made you feel so good for him. He thought about that beautiful body that loved to fuck his any chance it got. He loved your beautiful smile and laugh; the way you loved him so good. He got lost in the sense of your skin and your body wrapped around his. His cock was screaming at him for release as you continued to pulsate over him 

“So, fucking, sexy, Y/N…” He growled as if to himself and he locked his hips with yours and shortly hit into you, moving his lips to yours, he ghosted them as your head bounced against the wall. 

He watched you groaning in delight as you took in his cock and he thrust into you shorter and deeper, loving that you cried out his name after. He continued to deeply fuck you into the wall until his eyes rolled back and he slammed his cock in and out of you a few more fast, short times before pinning you to the wall and cumming so fucking hard inside you, slowly thrusting you into the wall a few more times as he released his sweet juice inside you. 

His hands came back down to your ass and pulled you back into him as his cock pulsated and he came.

“Oh FUCK!! Y/N!!” He growled in the depths of his throat as his head shot back and his eyes closed. 

“Oh shit! Fuck!!” He moaned in happy surprise to himself as he rode out his high inside you.

You groaned in pleasure as he came so fucking good for you and as he pinned you to the wall. You were so turned on by him cumming inside you wouldn’t have minded a second round. You were already so ready for him again and he hadn’t even left you yet.

He growled and slammed you into the wall one more time before he snapped his head back up and his eyes opened staring into yours.

“Hot damn, girl! I guess we need to fight more often!” He smirked quickly, before shoving his cock to your hilt and holding into you one more time. His eyes grew dark as he did this and stared into yours.

You groan at the sensation. But smile sweetly at his words, “Guess, I have to disobey you more that means.” You smirked in retaliation and sigh sadly when his hands come down and use your hips to slide himself out of you. 

He walks back smirking at your in response. He turns around and starts gathering your clothes off the floor.

You smile to yourself; your hands in between your legs on the small nightstand, your legs dangling, as you watch that gorgeous ass of his begin to gather your clothes, strutting buck naked around in the room. 

He gathers all the clothes and turns to walk back toward you. He notices you have been watching him and he smirks cockily, walking purposefully slower now toward you.

Your body leans up and over toward him and your legs begin to dangle faster as you bite your lip and get lost in the sight of his naked body coming toward you.

He whistled and your eyes ran quickly up to his, which were glaring you down with that look again, “My eyes are up here, darlin’.”

You smile sheepishly, waiting for him to come back to you. Which he does. He always does. He holds your clothes in his hands as he walks up to you.

He sets your clothes on the bed, in a pile, staring you down in his naked form for a moment before turning his attention back to the pile on the bed. He grabs your panties, white and cotton, pure and true like you were to him. He walks over to you; his eyes never leave yours as he caresses your left thigh up and down before using both his hands to pull your leg up by its knee. He holds your leg up and slowly pulls the one side of the panties up your foot, ankle, and calf, lifting it over your knee. He lets your leg softly drop back down and does the same with your other leg.

You smile sweetly at him, pushing your hands up behind you on the stand to lift your hips off it. 

He grazes your outer thighs in thanks and his fingers run down and pull your panties firmly into place. His hands rub your now clothed ass a few timed before coming around to your stomach.

You sit back down and lean back as you watch his eyes watch his hands as they roamed up to your breasts one more time, rubbing them softly, and staring at his actions as if was trying to memorize them. 

He licked his lips and his hands started to rub on you even more roughly and with need. 

You felt your body starting to react, getting so turned on for him again. 

“Baby?…” You moaned in confusion as you began to give in to his touch. 

Daryl’s hands stopped and he gave your breasts another light pass of his fingertips, loving your nipple’s reaction as he grazed it. 

He forced his hands off you, starting to feel himself getting hard again, and knowing he didn’t have the time. 

His eyes hit yours as you both stared at each other, feeling the same way, your hearts starting to race for each other again. 

You stared over at him and awaited his next move. 

He huffed a few times, pumping out his chest, trying to ignore his growing erection. 

He leaned back over the bed and grabbed your black bra.

He brought it over to your body and slowly led both your arms inside the straps, pushing the cups to your breasts, and tying the clasp quickly together behind you. He stared at the clasp and kissed your shoulder hungrily a moment, before kissing up to your neck.

“I wish I had time to lay you down right, Y/N.” He said.

He left a trail of wet kisses across your sternum to the other side of your neck, as you moaned and smiled in happiness.

“Tonight?” He growled into your other ear and plunged his tongue into your mouth, and then migrating back around your neck.

Your hands ran to his hair which you roughly massaged your eyes closed and your heart on fire already for him. You nod rapidly and continue to enjoy his kiss on your skin.

“Damn it…” He growled and bit at you one more time before his hands came down to your hips and forced his body and lips off you.

He glared you down and grabbed his cock, readjusting himself as he stared down at your half-clothed body, the one he could never resist.

“Shit, Y/N… It’s a wonder I get anything done with you lookin’ up at me like that.” He growled forcing his body to turn around and walk over to his own clothes. 

He slammed his legs into his jeans and grabbed his cock.

You saw him hold onto it for a second or two longer, his eyes closing a moment before his jaw tightened and he pushed his semi-hard cock down into its prison He zipped and buttoned up, tucking it away for the day. 

You sigh, always a little disappointed whenever things like real life got in the way of you two being able to lock yourselves in your proverbial tower and just enjoy each other. You jumped off the nightstand, re-positioning it back to its original angle and spot. You turn around and grab your jeans off the bed. You shake them up and push your legs through each side, wiggling them up your hips where you fasten and zip them up. 

“You know if you’d let me go on runs more often you wouldn’t be burdened to looking after me so much…” You test him, mostly joking, as you pull the simple black tank top over your head. You side eye him as you grab a pair of socks from your dresser, throwing them to Daryl, grabbing a pair for yourself afterwards.

Daryl catches the socks and huffs, rolling his eyes as he walks over to sit on the bed and put on his socks.

He stares at you as you walk over and do the same, sitting shoulder to shoulder with him on the bed.

“Didn’t we already cover this?” Daryl said slightly annoyed as he looked down and concentrated on putting on his socks securely. 

When he was done he let both feet drop to the floor in a thud and his elbows and forearms resting on his knees, his head down and exhausted from thinking about you getting into trouble.

You sigh and roll your eyes, securing your own socks quickly before getting in and kneeling down in front of him. You scoot slightly into his body, putting your hands on his forearms that rest on his knees as you lean your face and eyes up into his, his long hair dropping like a safe umbrella around your face.

You stared lovingly into his eyes and cup his face, “Nothing’s going to happen to me, baby…”

He tries to move his eyes to the side, trying not to look at you. But your hand holds his gaze to you. He reluctantly comes back to your gaze and his eyes look scared, he never let you see him that way. 

Your eyes turn sad as you smile sweetly at the thought of a man caring that much if you were around the next day or not. Your hand comes down to rub his chin as your thumb traces his lower jaw and lower lip. You stare at him as if you were memorizing him, your eyes were quietly sad as you thought of a life without this sweet man in it. 

You bit your lip and your eyes turned to resolve as you met his unsure ones again; he was studying your every movement. You shook off your sadness and put on your brave face, smiling optimistically at him as your hand moved down his neck and landed on his sternum, “You aren’t ever gonna lose me, Daryl Dixon… We aren’t ever gonna lose each other… So, stop worrying, okay?” Your loving eyes pleaded with his and he nodded, his eyes turning to shame and then hardened in resilience as he forced them to yours and nodded in agreement.

You sighed and smiled, running your hand back up the side of his face, pushing his hair aside as you rose your body to his, crashing your lips back onto his. You plunged your tongue in and immediately began to push his around with intent, your body trying already to push him back onto the bed.

His hands came up to your back and rubbed you lightly before running around to your hips and pulling you off him, you both panting again in need. 

Your lips were raw and you retracted from his lips with a pout on your face as you sat back on your knees on the floor.

He chuckled as he allowed his palms to drop comfortably behind him on the bed, as he watched you beneath him in between his legs. He forgot about everything else but you again as he watched your pouty eyes turn hard with lust as you locked eyes with him enjoying teasing you. He watches you smirk and then run your hands up his thighs, slowly raising your body and climbing on top of him. You straddle him and slightly rub your thighs against his cock, which is groaning for you again.

He fights a groan and his hands come down to your hips, he uses them to flip you around and he lands on top of you. He fights your legs and straddles you just as you had him, his heart racing and his body in confused heaven as he tried to calm down but had every urge to go too far. 

He felt your hands running down his stomach and his hands caught them by the wrists and pulled them above your head. 

He straddled your body as you writhed in playful lust under him with a smile as you watched him fight his erection. Your thighs start moving underneath his core and you see his eyes fighting not to roll back. So, you do it even more. You watch as his hips begin to ride you, allowing you more access to please his cock as his eyes closed and he started to groan slightly.

‘Why don’t you let me make you feel all better, baby…” You purred as he stopped at your command, straddled over you, his hand venturing down to his clothed cock as he stared at you underneath him. 

You smirk and wiggle your body out from under him, you kneel beside him on the bed mimicking his body. He stares you down his heart racing and his cock aching as he looked at you, disappointed in himself that he couldn’t resist you. 

You nudge your nose up and lick your lips, squaring his shoulders and pushing his body back down onto the bed. He groans as his head hits the pillow and your hands come immediately down to the button of his pants. You look up at him and bite your lip as you smile and pop them open, unzipping him slowly. Your hand comes down to rub his clothed cock as your slowly descend your tongue onto the spot just below his belly button, moaning as you begin to kiss your way down his skin as your hands moved to his hips and began pulling down the denim. 

His breath got heavy as he lifted his hips and ass for you, watching you carefully pull them down as your tongue made love to the lower half of his stomach. 

“Oh shit…” Daryl’s voice was unsure as he watched you pull his pants down past his knees and grab his cock in your hand below your lips. 

You left a few more kisses on his lower stomach before detaching your lips and smiling up at him, your right hand beginning to pump his cock as it hit your lower chin. You pushed your hair to the side and lowered your lips, re-aiming your focus on his cock that throbbed in your hand.

You scoot down a little and used your right hand to pump him up and down slowly a few times before your thumb swirled over his sensitive tip, which was already so wet.

“Fuck, Y/N!” Daryl growled loudly, complaining, as his body shot halfway up, giving you a glimpse of that perfectly flexed stomach as he twisted up in protest.

You lick your lips and lock eyes with him, your thumb retreating back to his shaft as you continued to slowly push and pull him up and down in your hand, loving to watch his breath become heavy and his body relaxed back onto the bed.

He gave in and laid back, forcing his hands behind his head, locking them, trying to restrain himself from grabbing you and shoving you onto his cock, you made him so fucking hard it was hard not to lose control. 

You look up and see him relax into the bed, his hard eyes on you, scolding you, but allowing you to continue. 

You smirk in response. You let go of his cock and crawl up him, your tongue trailing his bare stomach, chest, neck, to his chin, and finally up his lips to the tip of his nose which you lick as you stare do playfully at him, as if you had all the time in the world to tease him. 

You squealed in delight when you felt his hands suddenly smack and grab your ass, from above, as he glared at you.

“You gonna take that pretty mouth of yours and treat me, Y/N?” He asked smirking, knowing what was in store for him.

You giggle and lick your lower lips a few times as your eyes turned low.

You nudged your nose up to his, “Is that what my man wants?” You tease him, licking and sucking on his neck and up to his ear when you feel him nod.

You nuzzle it, “Then that’s what my fucking man gets.” You kiss his ear roughly a few more times, loving the reaction it got from his hands on your ass as he pulled you into him, before leaving long, hot kisses down his, neck, chest, and stomach. You repositioned yourself down beneath his legs after he kicked his jeans off the edge of the bed, allowing you room in between him. 

You smiled and sucked and swirled your tongue all the way up his inner thighs, bouncing back and forth between the tongue, slowly teasing your way up him. 

He looked down at you in disbelief as your tongue slowly made its way north.

Your hands roamed up to his hip bones as your tongue reached his inner thighs, which they rubbed feverishly.

“Fuck, Y/N!” Daryl moaned, trying to complain, but he was enjoying himself too much.

You smiled to yourself and you left one more kiss on his thigh before trailing your tongue across over to the bottom of his shaft, where it met his balls. You swooped your tongue down lower and licked slowly in-between them before drudging your tongue up his cock, leaving sloppy kisses here and there as you made love to it. You sucked slowly up his tip, a few times in a row, each time teasing his tip until you heard Daryl growl and felt his hand come to the back of your hair. 

You leaned into is lovingly, re-positioning so that your lips and mouth where squarely over the top of his cock. You slowly leaned down and swirled your tongue around his tip ever so gently, moaning at how sweet he tasted, as your hands rubbed his cock up and down.

Daryl massaged your hair roughly and groaned at the feel of your tongue on his tip before he tugged at your hair forcing your eyes to his, which pleaded you with punishing eyes. 

“Come on, baby… Put that cock in your mouth! I know you want to!” He let loose and cried out loudly to you, tugging at your hair, completely unhinged because of your lips on his cock.

You smiled and swirled around his tip one more time before staring him down and pushing his cock into your mouth and throat, you pushed him as far down as you could go and held him there. His hand pushed your mouth down onto him slightly more and you felt his hips react, thrusting farther down, testing your boundaries, as always did. You blinked the tears out of your eyes and began to bob your head back with his thrusts as far as his hand would allow. 

“Oh fuck, Y/N!” Daryl cried out as his hand guided your mouth up and down on his cock, so slow and deep at first, hitting into you and groaning at the feeling. 

He stared down at you as you closed your eyes, focusing on the task of pleasing him. He nearly exploded at the sight of you taking in his cock so fucking deep. You started to moan and hum when he hit your hilt, allowing him to go just a little further.

“Oh, fuck yeah…” He whispered in a low, husky voice to himself, as he pushed your mouth onto his cock further and hit into you shortly, making you cry out in painful pleasure before humming even louder. 

Your eyes roll back in your head as you watch him start to lose control so deep inside you. His hand clamped down on the top of your head and he held you in place. His hips thrusted up into you gaining speed with every lap. 

You looked up at him and he was staring you down as he groaned and whimpered your name. You hummed happily onto his cock and gave it your all, pushing your mouth up and down his cock as fast as he wanted you to go.

“Oh shit.. Y/N…” He whined as he watched you go to town on his cock as he used your hair to fucking your throat even faster and deeper. 

He slammed his hips up and down at record speed as he thrust his huge cock into you. His eyes closed and he whimpered and groaned erratically as his breathing got heavy.

“Oh.. shit… Fuck… Yeah…” He growled to himself with the rhythm of his cock slamming deep into your throat. 

You moaned happily when you tasted more of his sweet nectar escape, knowing he was so close. You swiftly pulled him up out of your mouth and licked and swirled your tongue around his sensitive tip, needing to taste more of him. 

“Mmmm… You taste so good, baby.” You purred, staring up at his heaving body.

His eyes locked to yours and he looked betrayed as he felt you teasing him like no one ever had before. 

You lick and swirl around his tip a few more times, lapping up whatever you could find, staring his cock down.

Daryl’s hand in your hair pulled your lips off his tip. 

You stared up at him and smiled, licking your lips and smiling at the sweet taste of him on your lips.

Daryl groaned and you opened your eyes. 

You opened your mouth and he shoved you back onto his cock, all the way down to your hilt. He didn’t bob you this time he just kept your mouth held deep down onto his him and his hips started to buck into you with wild abandon.

He glares you down and groans, thrusting into you faster as he watches you take all of him in. 

He slams up into you shorter and faster over and over until, he slams his hips up and locks his cock deep inside your mouth and explodes, his hand pushing you harder down onto him as he cums like a tidal wave inside your mouth. 

“Oh, Fuck Yes!! Y/N! Fuck!” He cried out loudly as he came deep inside your mouth, loving the feeling of your hot, wet mouth around his pulsating cock. 

You moan in pure delight as you swallowed his sweet nectar, he tasted so fucking good, you could never deny him. 

He thrust up into you again, hitting his high again feeling your vibrations and you swallowing every drop of him. 

““Oh shit girl! You’re so damn good at that!! Fuck!” He held himself inside you and his hand massaged your hair as his cock rode out his high.

His hand dropped from you and he moved them behind his head again, smiling down at you as he panted his high away. 

You pull him out of your mouth, licking up and down his shaft a few times and kissing his tip softly before looking back up at his smirking face.

You smile and lick your lips clean, blowing him a kiss before hopping off the bed and throwing him his jeans.

He looks up at you, his face turns to pout as he watches you throw him his clothes, instead of taking yours off.

You notice his look of disappointment and giggle, sitting down next to him on the side of the bed. 

“You’re the one who says you have a job to do today, not me… We’ve already wasted enough time. You’re going to be late.” You said, trying not to give into him yet again.

He cocked his head, “That what ya call wasted time?” 

He grabbed you and pulled you down on his body, flipping your giggling body over and under his still naked body. 

Your breath immediately got heavy and your playful smile faded as you feel the weight of his body on yours again.

“Baby… I really think we ought to…” You lost all train of thought after that. He moved his lips to your neck and his tongue began its sweet assault. 

Just as you two were melting back into one another, there was a loud knock on the door and heard Rick’s voice shouting up to your open window. 

“Daryl?… Daryl!” Rick shouted up in a loud voice, no doubt with his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face.

Daryl’s lips leave you and he stared down at your smiling face in disappointment before getting up and walking over to the open window. 

He hung the top half of his naked body out the window, you watched him be sure to cover his bottom half under the windowsill.

“I’ll be right down!” Daryl growled at Rick, a little angry for the interruption. 

Rick nodded and walked back down the road toward the infirmary. 

Daryl looked over at you who was giggling on the bed. 

He smirked and strode back over to you, leaning his gorgeous form over you again.

“I told you…” You said mocking him.

He smiled sweetly at you and nudged his nose up, “Tonight.”

He leaned down and gave your lips a few soft kisses before grabbing his jeans and throwing them on. He went over to his vest on the floor, he picked it up and swung into it easily. 

He strode back over to you, cupping your face in his hands, “Try to stay out of trouble today.” He teased, his way of saying he cared. 

You rolled your eyes and pulled his lips into yours for a heated kiss before detaching and leaning back down, defiance in your eyes, “I can’t promise anything… But I love you too.” You said rubbing his chest with your hand, staring deeply into his eyes.

He smiled softly in return and leaned down for one more quick kiss.

“Okay, baby. I gotta go.” Daryl pecked your lips one last time and you sighed as your fingertips left his body and you watched him walk away. 

He stopped at the door frame of your bedroom door and he looked back and you with a smirk.

“That was one hell of a good morning, Y/N.” He nodded and smirked wider, his eyes fighting the darkness he wanted to give into.

He shifted his legs as he glared your body up and down before traveling back to your beautiful face, “Mm. Hm. One hell of a good morning!”

He grabbed his cock and shortly adjusted himself, staring into your now lust filled eyes, “I’ll see you tonight baby… Fucking count on it!” He bit his lip allowing his thoughts to wander a moment before turning and walking out of the room and to his post.

You smiled to yourself and bit your lip as you watched him walk away from you. You sigh and pout when he is out of your sight, slumping back onto the bed and staring absentmindedly up at the ceiling. You laid there for a few more minutes, imagining what he had in store for you tonight before sighing heavily and forcing yourself off the bed. You check your appearance in the mirror, fixing your messy hair and adjusting your clothes so that you didn’t look like you had just been mauled by Daryl. 

You smiled to yourself and happily allowed yourself to re-live this morning before grumbling to yourself in the mirror, forcing a fake smile to your lips, “You are going to go out and be happy and be helpful and not think about how you never get to step foot outside these damned walls!” You give yourself a pep talk and nod to yourself in agreement before walking out of the bedroom.

You leaped down the stairs and walked over to the door, stomping your feet quickly into your boots and lacing up. You walked out the door and down your wooden deck, your eyes squinted as the bright morning sun hits your eyes. 

“Morning, Y/N,” Rosita said and she rushed by you, obviously in a hurry as she stomped quickly to the small group gathering at the front gate. 

You stood in the middle of the walled in road, squaring your feet, and using your hand to block the sun as you looked up the road to the gate. Rosita, Abe, Maggie, and Spencer all looked like they were readying their weapons and supplies for their recon mission.

You folded your arms and your shoulders slumped and you slowly walked up the road. You walked past the infirmary and watched Rick with his hands on his hips give instructions to Daryl, no doubt instructing him what to do if they didn’t come back. Your hand reached instinctively to the knife you had to holster to your hip before leaving the house every day, you had remembered it even in your haze.

“Hey. You guys headed out?” You asked, kicking a rock on the ground as you pouted. 

“Yeah. Rick says we have to hit the road before we lose too much daylight.” Rosita said squinting up and plotting out the position of the sun in the sky.

You followed her gaze and then smiled back at her, “Well, good luck.”

“Truth be told we could really use a couple extra hands. Not knowing what we might find out there… or what kind of people these people are.” Abe’s voice was low and his eyes hard and worried. 

You nodded seriously and shrugged, “I wish I could go and be of some help.”

Abe cocked his head to the side and squinted further, “Why can’t ya darlin’?” He asked.

You shrugged. Not wanting to tell him that you were being forced to stay here like you were some sort of child.

Abe put two and two together and he let out a loud, boisterous laugh.

“Ya hear that honey? Y/N here is grounded to the yard.” He let out another big bellow from his chest. 

You shot him in the arm a couple of times with your fist in defiance. 

“Shut up! I am not! He just doesn’t want me gettin’ hurt.” You say, stomping your foot into the ground.

He chuckled again, “Well then, get geared up! We got some recon to do! Daryl won’t even know you were gone. We’ll be back long before he’s done with inventory.” He and Rosita looked at you, daring you with their eyes.

You bite your lip and looked over at Maggie and Spencer who were standing closer to the gate stiff as soldiers waiting to move. You looked back at Abe and Rosita who seemed to be having fun with this game they were playing, you felt at ease around them. Surely, if you stuck close to them and Rick nothing would happen.

Rosita noticed your hesitance and nudged your arm, smiling reassuringly at you, “Don’t worry, Y/N. We got your back. This is going to be a simple recon. Get there, scope it out, and get home. Besides, how else are you ever going to find out what it’s like out there for real?” Her eyes became serious towards the end; she didn’t like people being too naive about the reality of the situation outside these walls.

You furrowed your brow and nodded, she was right. Sooner or later you would have to find out what it was like. You looked back toward the infirmary and noticed Daryl had gone inside as Rick walked briskly towards you all, his gun ready at the hip. You watched as Rick nodded to Michonne on their front porch as he passed it. She nodded back and held crying Judith in her arms, while Carl stood beside her. Rick said a silent goodbye to his family, making your eyes wander back to where your family was. 

You couldn’t stop the pangs of guilt that crept up into your stomach as you thought about leaving, especially leaving without him. Before you could think any further you felt Rosita place a gun in your right hand, she looked at you with hard, but encouraging eyes, “Safety’s on. I assume you know how to use one.” She said before you all turned your attention to Rick.

Rick stared at you, shocked you were part of the group who wanted to go on this mission. His brow furrowed and he cocked his head to the side with questions in his mind, “Y/N? You comin’?” He asked

Your heart raced and your eyes flitted back to the infirmary, the door secured shut, you bit your lip and found your head nodding to him as your blood coursed through your veins. You were scared shitless. You hadn’t been outside these walls since this had all began, aside from the few feet Daryl would let you travel to kill walkers for practice. But you also felt a sense of exhilaration course through you as you thought about stepping foot outside these walls, even just for a while. 

Rick grimaced and looked back at the infirmary as if he had the same thoughts you did.

His glare came back to you, “Daryl knows?” He asked, hands on his hips squinting into the sun. 

Your jaw tightened and your heart started racing as you averted your gaze. 

Rick leaned into you and bent down, cocking his head as he tried to catch your eyes with his.

Suddenly, you felt Rosita’s arm draped over you as she leaned on you and smiled easily at Rick, “Come on, Rick! Do you think she’d be over here if Big D didn’t know?” She held her playful, yet forceful eyes to Rick’s and he nodded and averted his eyes, seemingly ashamed that he had questioned it.

You look quickly at Rosita and she winks at you and smiles.

You smile back and relax, happy you didn’t have to lie, you were never a good liar. Something you were sure Daryl would find out the minute you got home. But, until then? You just wanted a taste of freedom and of finally being able to give back to the people who had saved you countless times.

Rick nodded and looked you in the eyes for a moment before scanning everyone else’s. You, Rosita, Abe, Maggie, and Spencer all looked to Rick awaiting instructions. 

“Alright. The compound is about a 25-minute drive, southeast of here. Maggie, Spencer, and I will take the pickup, the rest of you take the jeep and flank us from behind. We’ll park the vehicles a few hundred yards from the compound and walk the rest of the way. Each group will take either side of the compound and survey it.” 

He stood looking as serious as can be, as he scanned your face, “Anything. And I mean ANYTHING doesn’t seem right or goes wrong?” He clutched his hip where his walkie talkie hung securely, “You contact us immediately.”

Everyone stood there taking in their instructions, nodding in agreement.

“Alright. Let’s load it up!” Rick said as he whistled and twirled his fingers are in the air a few times, watching as Spencer and Rosita ran respectively to each vehicle, starting their engines, which came roaring to life with the turn of their keys.

“Let’s go!” Rosita shouted. 

Abe nudged you, nodded to Rosita, and ran to the jeep, rifle in his hands. She shouted again in your direction. Your heart pounded as you glanced once more at the infirmary before shoving the gun in the back of your jeans and digging your heels into the tar as you ran quickly into the back seat of the jeep. 

You stared straight ahead, trying to ignore that voice in your head, and watched as Sasha quickly opened the gate. Spencer, Rick, and Maggie took off out of the gate and Rosita quickly followed with you and Abe. Sasha nodded at you as she watched your body pass her in the vehicle. You watched from out the back window as she heaved the gate securely closed, your vehicle already leaving it quickly in the dust. 

You turn your eyes forward and try and focus on the mission as Rosita kicks up on the gas and follows Rick going a ridiculous speed as you hit the tar of the main road. You guessed you didn’t have to do the speed limit anymore and the roads were mostly deserted but it had been quite a while since you had gone over 80 mph, you clutched your stomach fighting back feeling nauseated. You couldn’t believe you had left Daryl, your heart started to palpitate as your mind began to wander, thinking of all the things that could go run between now and the next time you saw him.

Rosita adjusted the rear-view mirror and noticed your worried look, “Don’t worry Chica! Everything’s going to be fine! Abe and I know what we’re doing! Relax and enjoy the view!” She gestured her hands out the windows.

You tried to breath and smile as you took in the view, you rolled your window down behind her and stuck your arm out the window, rolling it up and down against the current just as you had as a child many, many, many years ago. You stuck your face out in the wind and smiled at the sensation of the forced breeze upon your face as the sun shone freely down on you. You lay back in your seat and enjoy the feeling of freedom, closing your eyes and soaking in the sun and fresh air as you enjoyed the drive. 

Before too long your body jerked forward and you caught yourself with your hand bracing against the back of Rosita’s seat as she hit the brakes.

“Sorry.” She says easily and slams the jeep into neutral, kicking down the parking brake.

Rosita and Abe bring up their dominant hands to brace the top of the jeep as it slams to a halt, while you push on the seat behind Rosita, rocking with the weight of the vehicle. The jeep finally comes to a halt and you try and stop your neck from whipping around with the motion of the vehicle. 

“We’re here. Everybody ready?” Rosita asked us in a stone-cold voice.

Abe swallowed and nodded as his eyes narrowed and he gripped the rifle tightly in his hands. 

You gulped and nodded slowly, trying to fight to anxiety that buzzed around inside your stomach, wishing you had listened to Daryl and stayed home. You glanced around the wooded area on all sides of you on a deserted road that seemed to go all the way to nowhere.

“Y/N?” Rosita’s voice rung out and you looked at her noticing her impatient eyes on you.

You try and turn your nerves off and nod, “Ready. Just tell me what I need to do.” You said, gritting your teeth and trying your hardest to act like you knew just what the hell you were doing. You secretly wondered how long that façade would last.

Rosita nodded, “You are going to stay between me and Abe, I’ll bring up the rear. Rick will pick a side and we’ll get the other. Don’t for a second get out of my sight or Daryl will kill me.” She kicked her palm up into her handgun, checking the cartridge before slamming it back into place.

Abe nodded to her and then back to you, “Follow my lead, ladies.” He smirked and opened the door, charging with his gun pointed as his feet hit the gravel. 

He crossed the front of the jeep over to the driver’s side door, opening it for Rosita who jumped out and drew her gun. She opened your door and you followed suite grabbing the gun from the back of your jeans and drawing it. You used it to scan your general eye line and above and below it, circling around the landscape as Daryl had taught you. 

You paid attention to every little detail, aside from an occasional bird chirping you couldn’t hear anything but your own heart beating in a fast motion. You focused your eyes and your gun forward and followed Abe and Rosita who swiftly ran into the tall grass in the below meadow, ushering you down to them. You hiked up your knees and quickly ran into the roughage, running up and standing alongside Rosita.

Abe was in front of you two he let out a low whistle and made a gesture to his walkie to Rick who was with Maggie and Spencer headed in the other direction.

“You take the left side, we’ve got the right. Let’s gather what we can and circle back around within the hour. Don’t let anyone see you.” Rick’s voice shot out through the walkie. 

“A-fucking-men! Let’s go figure out these bastards.” Abe said, turning the walkie’s open channel button off and nodding to Rick. 

Rick did the same and quickly gestured to Maggie and Spencer and then took off into the woods to the right. The compound was supposedly located within the center of this wooded area, at least that’s what you were told.

Abe looked at you two and Rosita nodded her hard eyes at him.

“Alright. You ladies ready to kick it in the ass?” He adjusted his rifle in his hands and smiled with a twinkle in his eye. 

Rosita looks at you and you look into her eyes your heart racing as your head nodded, you couldn’t believe you were doing this. What the hell were you thinking? You thought to yourself, but pushed those thoughts away and focused on your footing as you ran through the tall grass following Rosita and Abe and you entered the dark cover of the wooded forest. 

You all stopped and caught your breath. You lean against the tree heaving as you let your gun drop to your side. You watch as Rosita puts her gun in her holster and Abe swing his around his shoulder. You secured yours in your jeans after turning the safety back on, following their suit. 

—–

Daryl squinted into the hot, mid-day sun as he stepped out of the infirmary for the first time all morning. He watched as the people of the town went along planting food, sewing clothes, watching the children, and general living. He huffed in amazement, after all this time he still couldn’t believe this town existed.

He smiled a small smile as his mind wandered back to the first time he had met you, after just arriving from the wild. You were the sweetest thing he had ever seen, trying to care for him, without asking for anything in return. You two became quick friends and before Daryl knew it you were pressing your lips to his under the starlight. You two had been inseparable ever since. 

Daryl’s mind wandered to you and he wondered where you were, suddenly needing you in his arms again. He quickly remembered what you had said about Carol this morning and he sprinted over to Carol’s yard, which she had turned into a gardening oasis. 

He stepped carefully into the loose dirt and walked throw the rows of tomato plants that came up to his waist. 

“Carol?” He asked, stopping and searching the peppers, and green beans.

Carol popped up behind him and he whirled around at the sound of her voice. 

“What’s up?” She asked with a smile on her face, her face covered in dirt. 

Daryl smiled at her and then his eyes began to search the garden again, “Where’s Y/N?” He asked eagerly searching for you.

Carol looked at him sideways as she cocked her head, “Y/N? She isn't here.”

Daryl looked at her in confusion and then dropped his eyes, “I guess maybe she changed her mind about comin’ over here and helpin’ ya today. She must be at home.” Daryl nodded at Carol a goodbye before walking down the street and up the stairs to the small house you shared.

“Y/N?” Daryl yelled out loudly as he opened the front door and walked through the house. 

He checked the kitchen and the living room, “Y/N? Y/N!?” He shouted, his legs hitting the stairs as he ran up them and into your bedroom. It looked the same as it had when he left this morning for work. 

“Damn it, Y/N…” He growled lowly before running back down the stairs, trying to avoid all the worse case scenarios and hoping you were just off somewhere enjoying the day within the walls.

Daryl came across Aaron, “Hey man. Have you seen Y/N?” Daryl squinted at him, trying to hide his impatience. 

Aaron shrugged and shook his head, “No, man. I haven’t. I’ll let you know if I do.” Aaron smiled reassuringly, noticing Daryl’s slight edge.

Daryl nodded and quickly turned his attention back up the street, his eyes searched every nook and cranny in the town he could as he walked up the road. He reached Rick’s house and walked up onto the deck, Carl was sitting on a bench across the deck rocking Judith as she slept in his arms. 

“Michonne here?” Daryl asked Carl quietly.

Carl nudged his head toward the house. Daryl nodded a thank you and walked inside the house.

“Michonne?” He called out.

“In here.” Michonne’s voice rung out from the living room.

Daryl walked in to find Michonne laying on the couch looking exhausted and miserable.

Daryl smirked at the sight of her, “How’s motherhood?” He joked.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Shut it, Dixon.” Her tired body sat up and she rested her elbows lazily onto her knees.

“She is teething. Do you have any idea?…” Michonne stops trying to commiserate when she sees Daryl has no idea what that meant. She also noticed he was clenching his jaw as if trying wait for her to finish. He had something to tell her.

“What is it?” Her eyes turned serious and her body tensing a little.

Daryl began to slowly pace around behind the couch as Michonne waited for him to speak. 

“Have you seen Y/N today?” He asked with slightly hopeful eyes.

Michonne shook her head and his head dropped. 

“I can’t find her anywhere… She said she was going to be with Carol, but she hasn’t been there all day.” He began to pace faster.

Michonne stood up and stopped him, grabbing his shoulders and halting his behavior. 

Daryl forced his eyes to Michonne’s.

“I’m sure she’s around here somewhere Daryl. Sasha has been keeping watch all morning, she will know something.” Michonne nodded to him as if asking if he was alright.

Daryl huffed in a few breaths trying to calm himself down before nodding and starring into her eyes with resolve. 

Michonne nods in agreement and drops her hands from his shoulders.

“Come on, I’ll walk with you.” She said and led him out the door of the house.

They walk the few hundred yards to the gate and Sasha glances down from her position atop the wall.

“Hey.” She said shortly, her eyes rarely leaving the outside area in front of her.

“Hey. You’ve been working all morning. Have you seen Y/N? Daryl can’t find her.” Michonne calls up.

Sasha looks down at Daryl’s worried eyes and her eyes flutter to the ground.

“She uh… She was with Rick’s group. They left here a little over an hour ago. Headed to the compound.” She said squinting apologetically at Daryl, who’s eyes grew wide. “What?! No way Rick would let her… Y/N she can’t be out there…Damn it! Y/N… You lied to me…” His voice went from disbelief, to fear, to sadness as he thought back to this morning when you had promised him you wouldn’t go.

His blood began to pump into overdrive as he thought about all the ways things could go wrong without him there to protect you. 

“Open the gate. I’m going after her.” Daryl said beginning to stride toward his bike parked a little ways down on the wall. 

“Daryl. She’s with Rick. She’ll be fine.” Michonne tried to reason with him but, she saw it was no use.

Daryl acted like he didn’t hear Michonne’s last words as he walked his bike up to the front of the gate.

Michonne walked up and prepared to open the gate, waiting for Sasha’s nod before doing so. 

Daryl slammed his foot down on the pedal and the bike roared to life, he swiftly kicked up the kickstand and he revved the bike loudly, feeling his blood boiling.

“Keep an eye on the place while I’m gone. I’m going to get Y/N.” He nods his eyes hard and his jaw tight.

Michonne nodded and opened the gate.

Daryl revved the engine one more time before leaning onto the bike and the gas pedal and accelerated as fast as he could.

“I’m comin’ baby.” He said, leaning further into the wind as he set in for the long drive.


End file.
